Matheson Crime Family
"One of the most powerful and influential criminal organization in Levanda City. They controlled many places in the big city of Levanda, and are also involved in drug business but in a lesser extent than other gangs in the city. Formed in the first year of World War Two, they quickly got the attention and became quiet troublesome to the authorities of the city. There's no racial discrimination in the gang though, so you can join the mafia but are required to take extensive martial arts training before joining." ―New Kellen Official Website The Matheson Crime Family is an American criminal organization that appear in GTA: State of New Kellen and they mainly operate in Levanda City. Description The family was formed in Grove Aldeway in 1939 during the initial outbreak of World War Two before spreading to the rest of the city by Martin Matheson, the ancestor of the main protagonist, Jack Matheson as well as the current leader of the family, Stanley Matheson. They are one of the largest and strongest mafia in Levanda City as they control a large portions of the city and being very well-equipped as well as controlling most of the businesses in their territories. They are the oldest gang to have formed in the city, the second oldest being the Jovian Mafia, which the family now rivals to. Members of the criminal organization often refer the gang as a mafia but they cannot be a true 'mafia' as most of the high-ranking members even the leaders of the organization are not Italian. It can be assumed that the previous leaders of the gang have structured it to resemble a mafia, and Thomas Mercedes even mentioned the gang as 'The Matheson Mob' in the mission Car For Mercedes. Most of their territories can be found in high income and rich areas, including the rich area of Broker, Grove Aldeway as well as the popular tourist destination like Julian Beach, Little America and et cetera. They are the sworn enemy of Yong Peng Triads, Jovian Mafia and Chamberline Street Gangsters which appear in Levanda City and they also have rivalry with both Baston City Gangsters and Los Actezas Gangsters which operate outside of the city. Initially, the mob had friendly relations with the Yong Peng Triads and Jovian Crime Family. But after a weapon deal had gone wrong between them in 1984, they began to compete with each other for power and territory in the city. The criminal organization also had been a rival gang to the Xiang Triads in the past. But in 1992, after the sister of the sub-leader named Henry Jackson married with the leader of the triads, their relationship had cooled dramatically and both sides became allies. Gang members can often be found hanging around or patrolling their territories. Most of the time, they can be seen hanging out in group talking with each other, and when they are alone, they walk around and may interact with their phones. They can also be seen drinking beer liquor which often resulted in them being intoxicated and sometimes when they are drunk, they can also be seen driving their car, which often resulted in a car accident and also they can be seen attacking other pedestrians when they are drunk. Jack can interact with the gang members by responding positively or negatively. If Jack responds positively, they will respond positively to Jack in return. If he responds negatively, they will insult or mock him but won't attack him. If Jack responds negatively to a intoxicated member, the member would attack Jack. The player is also able to recruit gang members as a bodyguard by aiming at one of them and press the command button. Holding the command button while the recruits are with Jack will cause him to tell them that they may go, which will disband the group. Gang members can also be seen driving their Sultan Sedan, Marlow SUV, Fugitive and also the PJX-2013 motorbike. They are equipped with AK-47, Kyle Shotgun, Desert Eagle, M1911 Pistol and the M4A1 Carbine Rifle. History Prior to the events of GTA: State of New Kellen The gang was formed in 1939 in Grove Aldeway by Martin Matheson during the first year of Second World War before spreading to the city. During the period of Cuban Missile Crisis, the mafia was able to expand their territory and influence extensively in the city as well as controlling many businesses. Their first rivalry with the Chamberline Gang started in 1972 and both sides muscled each other for territory in the city. They also had a peaceful relations with both Yong Peng Triads and the Jovian Mafia. However, when a weapon deal between them had gone horribly wrong in 1984, they began to compete each other for power and territory. The mafia also had a rivalry with Xiang Triads. But their relationship had cooled dramatically in 1992 when the sister of the sub-leader of the gang married the leader of Xiang Triads, resulting in both sides becoming allies. They also began their involvement in drug business when drug became so prominent in 1978 but on a lesser-extent than other gangs who are involved in drug dealing business. In 1981 and 1986, the family had started four casinos in Downtown Levanda City, Broker, Grove Aldeway and Colorado Street. In 1995, one of their casino in Broker had been robbed by several Jovian gangsters but fortunately, their robbery failed miserably, leading Samuel Matheson to hire Stanley Matheson to assassinate three high-ranking members of the Jovian Family in Saint Joseph which is a district entirely controlled by the Jovian Mafia. Stanley successfully assassinated these Jovian lieutenants without exposing himself, thus promoting him to Major at the time. In 2005, 2006 and 2009, several members of the family including Blake, Johnathan and Jack had infiltrated a military base to steal military tanks and the infiltration was successful as they managed to steal four tanks from the military and the tanks are now stored in a heavily-guarded underground facility which was built a year before the first infiltration. At the turn of 21st century, the family had established ties with other gangs that operate outside of the city including Dimitri Mafiya and Yang Triads, both of which operate in Aldebaran City and Baston City. They even became a hostile gang to the Baston City Gangsters after Jack and his cousin, Eric collaborated with the New Kellen Yakuza and successfully robbed a casino owned by the Baston Gang in 2010. Despite having ties with the gangs outside of the city, the Matheson Family have no interest in expanding their powers to other cities in the state. In 2008, a war had broke out between the Matheson Mafia and Chamberline Street Gangsters. After the war had ended in a month, the Mafia gained victory over the Chamberline Gang, gaining both Strawberry Hills and some parts of the Hope District from the gang. In 2010, Stanley and Johnathan as well as Blake became the leaders of the mafia, with Stanley being the main leader of it and Johnathan as well as Blake being the second-in-command of the mafia. In 2012, Stanley hires Jack to kill a high-ranking member of the Jovian Mafia in order to weaken them. Jack managed to kill the high-ranking member and evaded the Jovian gangsters. However, because of the heat, Stanley gave Jack $100,000 and sent him to San Fierro to keep a low-profile. Before his departure, Jack was promoted into lieutenant. Even the absence of one of high-ranking member of Matheson mob who had went to San Fierro to keep a low-profile for 6 years, the Matheson Crime Family remained a very influential mafia in Levanda City. Events of GTA: State of New Kellen In November 2016, Jack returns to Levanda City and he is greeted by his uncle, Johnathan who is waiting for him in his Marlow SUV in the Airport of Levanda. Johnathan drives Jack to Stanley's mansion in Grove Aldeway to meet his grandfather. After the meeting, Johnathan drives Jack to his apartment to change his clothes. After changing, Johnathan drives him back to the mansion and Stanley gives Jack a mission to steal a Sultan Sedan from a hostile gang member in Chamberline District, and it turns out that the hostile gang member is part of the Chamberline Street Gangsters which is a hostile gang to the mafia. After stealing the car and evading both the gangsters' and the police's chase, Jack phones Stanley and asks him what should he do with the stolen car, to which his grandfather replies that it is a 'gift to Jack' and Jack may claim ownership of the car. After that, the car becomes the personal vehicle of Jack. Stanley later orders Jack to collect protection money from his clients in Harvard Street and Gibson Street. After confronting the clients, he collects the money and sends it back to Stanley. After that, he is rewarded $500. Later, Stanley hires Jack to collect protection money again from a British shopkeeper, a restaurant owner and a Jamaican shop owner in Colorado Street and Broker. After collecting the money, he is chased by the police who sees his crime but evaded them in the process and returning to the mansion. After that, he is rewarded $500. Then, Stanley orders Jack to collect the protection money again from a nightclub owner in Downtown Levanda City. The nightclub owner is confronted by Jack in his office but he refuses to pay and shoots Jack but misses it. The owner jumps from the window in his office and flees. Jack then chases the owner and soon arrives at Manhattan Park in Portland District and crashes his car into a tree. He then tries to escape on foot but he is caught by Jack after Jack shoots him in the feet, injuring him and rendering him to unable to escape. Jack then asks him to pay but he refuses and shoots Jack in the chest but he miraculously survives as he wears a bulletproof vest. A nearby Matheson mob saw what happened and shoots the nightclub owner in the head, killing him instantly in order to defend Jack. Jack becomes visibly scared and escapes when the police shows up. After escaping the cops, Jack phones Stanley, expressing his guilt and informs his grandfather that the owner has died. After acknowledging his death, Stanley tells Jack that they will be seizing his business. After that, the family takes over the nightclub and Huang Lee Xuan, a high-ranking Matheson gangster becomes the owner of the club. Stanley then phones Jack, asking him to go to Ivan Matheson's hardware store to investigate his uncle as he is acting weird recently. Jack visits his uncle, and both have conversation together. But their conversation are interrupted when three debt collector comes to the store and asks Ivan to pay his debt. Ivan tries to reason with them but they vandalize the shelves and threatens Ivan. Jack defends Ivan and the party got into a fight with him. Despite being outnumbered, Jack manages to beat all of them easily. The debt collectors are terrified and attempt to run but they are confronted by several Matheson mobsters near the store and got beaten up again while being asked by the mobsters. After being beaten several times, one of the debt collectors reveal that Edward Jovian has send them to collect the debt. Then, several police officers show up and the mobsters along with Jack flees. Jack manages to flee and got a phone call from Stanley. Stanley asks Jack what really happened to Ivan and Jack lies that he is fine. After knowing the truth behind Ivan's debt, Jack then works for Ivan in order to solve his debt issue in his store and promises Ivan to keep the debt a secret to Matheson Mafia. At one time, Jack also rescues Ivan from being beaten by several Jovian gangsters in the basketball court in New Way Street, a territory controlled by the Jovian mob. Edward Jovian, a loan shark and a member of the Jovian Mafia acknowledges Jack's activities and confronted both Ivan and Jack in Ivan's hardware store. Jack is then forced to work with Edward as a way to pay off the debt and to avoid Edward from exposing the debt to the Matheson Mafia. Edward gives Jack many dirty works as well as killing a Matheson gangster who stole his car, to which Jack spares and fakes the gangster's death and sends a picture of the 'dead' gang member to Edward and manages to trick him. After doing many favors for Edward, he tells Jack to meet him in a abandoned warehouse in West Hook, a area controlled by the Jovian Mafia. Edward then gives Jack a final mission, and many Jovian mobsters appear in the warehouse aiming their weapons at Jack. Edward tells Jack that if he survived the ambush, the debt will be paid entirely. Edward then orders Jack to be killed and he escapes. Jack manages to kill all of the mobsters and escapes from being chased by the police who saw what happened in the warehouse but the incident have severely traumatized Jack. After escaping, Jack sees Edward in his car and chases Edward again. After catching Edward, Edward begs Jack to spare him and that the debt is now paid off. Because of the traumatizing experience Jack has faced, Jack shoots Edward in the head, killing him instantly and dumps his body in the sea in Mary Beach where he confronts Edward and aren't aware that the area is actually controlled by the Jovian Mob. Members and Associates # Stanley Matheson - The leader of the mafia. # Johnathan Matheson - The second-in-command of the mafia. # Blake Matheson - Former sub-leader of the mafia. Betrayed the gang and revealed himself to be a secret FIB agent. # Jack Matheson - Major # Huang Lee Xuan - Lieutenant # Eric Matheson - Lieutenant and cousin of Jack. # Wilson MacReary - Lieutenant # Samuel Langermann - Senior # Eric Jordan - Senior # Kim Yi-sung - Senior # Mike Tomber - Former senior of the mafia, betrayed the gang and revealed himself to be a secret FIB agent. # Ivan Matheson - Associate, owner of Ivan's Hardware Store and a cousin of Jack. # The Mad Guy - Associate, rapper and personal friend of Jack. # Great Luis - Associate, rapper and personal friend of Jack. # Doctor Wind - Associate, rapper and personal friend of Jack. # Michael Johnson - Associate, owner of Michael's Electronics and personal friend of Jack. # Kenneth Johannson - Associate, a car mechanic at Car of the Beast Garage and personal friend of Jack. # Park Jae-sok - Associate, manager of American Finest Construction, inc. and personal friend of Jack. # Jayden Gray - Associate, a hacker and personal friend of Jack. # Jessica Winters - Associate, a hospital nurse and girlfriend of Jack. Category:Fan Stories Category:GTA: State of New Kellen